De magos y familiares
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: "¿Qué no piensas moverte?"-Preguntó molesto el Uchiha sin detener su paso, y sin siquiera voltear a verla.-"Estás estorbando"-.Hinata obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar, peor suerte no podría haberle tocado, servir al Uchiha como su familiar iba a ser un martirio. {Regalo para 241L0RM3RCUR1}
1. Invocación del familiar

**H**ola~

Bueno este es un Fic de regalo para 241L0RM3RCUR1 espero te guste. x) como realmente no me gusta nada los fics de Magia o las parejas que aparecen no sé como me ha quedado, aunque espero no sea tan malo (?) lo que me va a costar es la interacción de Hinata y Sasuke ewé, haré lo que pueda. Lo subo hoy porque no sé si mañana tenga tiempo. ¡Feliz no-cumpleaños!

**P**ara ayudar a que se imaginen la apariencia de los personajes Yōkai está será de lo más estética, Nekomata: Figura humana, dos colas y orejas de gato -la usual o si quieres una sóla cola-, Inugami: simplemente Kiba normal x) colmillos y sus marquitas en las mejillas, Kitsune: Con sus líneas en las mejillas y orejas de zorro. Y eso es todo.

Las frases o palabras que consideré que puede que no entiendan serán puestas al final del capítulo. Espero les guste :)

* * *

**D**e magos y familiares.

.

**Capítulo 1.**

Invocación del familiar.

.

.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño al notar que el día de "invocar" al familiar al fin había llegado, aunque todo era una gran mentira ya que todo se trataba de una tonta práctica que tenían que realizar todos los magos, brujas y Yōkai para poder pasar el último año del colegio de Magia, después de terminar dicho año de convivencia, los amos y familiares decidían si querían seguir trabajando juntos o se separaban. Pensar en que sólo tendría que aguantar un año con un inútil Yōkai como familiar era algo que le aliviaba, ya que definitivamente no podría aguantar más tiempo conviviendo con un demonio o espíritu de clase baja que lo único que haría sería estorbarle, porque claramente no existían buenos familiares en esa escuela, principalmente porque todos ellos también eran estudiantes lo que significaba que todavía no sabían como manejar sus poderes de la forma correcta.

**K**akashi dejó a un lado su tan usual libro de lectura erótica y se recargó mejor en su asiento, dio un vistazo a la sala, comprobando que Magos y Yōkais estuvieran presentes, frunció el ceño, había demasiadas personas lo cual sólo significaba que su tan entretenida lectura se aplazaría por lo menos dos horas, revisó la lista de alumnos y no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiró al ver que como lo temía había demasiados nombres escritos en esa hoja.

—Bien, empecemos de una vez.

**Y** así comenzó a transcurrir la clase de Invocaciones, acompañada de quejas, discusiones y reclamos tanto de parte de magos como de Yōkais, algunas eran entretenidas de ver como la protagonizada por Karin y "el chico pez" Suigetsu, ese par no podía permanecer juntos ni un minuto antes de iniciar una discusión y ahora tendrían que aguantarse y trabajar en equipo durante un año completo. Kakashi los miró de forma analítica, definitivamente ese par terminaría por convertirse en pareja.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —Menciono y miró con interés el círculo de invocación, ¿Quién sería el pobre Yōkai que tendría que soportar al poco empático Uchiha?

**É**l pelinegro se posicionó enfrente del diagrama de invocación y apunto su varita hacía el centro, respiró profundamente intentando hacerse a la idea de que tendría que convivir con un molesto familiar y que tendría que comportarse bien si quería aprobar la inútil práctica que la escuela les obligaba a hacer. —_Invocatiónem serviens._

**E**l diagrama del suelo comenzó a iluminarse, la mayoría de los Yōkai imploraban a los dioses que no permitieran que el diagrama lo transportará como la invocación del mago, ya que todos ellos conocían el carácter del menor de la familia Uchiha, simplemente no sería nada grato terminar como su familiar durante un año completo, simplemente con su frase de invocación era suficiente para saberlo "Invocación del sirviente"… ¿Qué demonios era lo que Sasuke Uchiha entendía por familiar?

**E**l diagrama de invocación dejo de brillar y los Yōkai que no habían sido elegidos como compañeros del Uchiha dejaron de contener la respiración, aliviados de librarse de la compañía del pelinegro. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que su familiar sería una Nekomata, cosa que no le importaría mucho si se tratará de alguna como Sakura -con habilidades de curación y demasiados conocimientos de magia-, o incluso alguna como Ten Ten -con un hábil manejo en las armas-, pero la Nekomata que tenía enfrente era una Hyuga, heredera de una de las mejores familias de magos, pero para él –y seguramente muchos más- ella era una completa decepción, para empezar por que era una simple Yōkai y no una bruja o hechicera, Sasuke incluso dudaba que pudiera realizar magia ya que nunca la había visto destacar como alguien digno de pertenecer al Clan Hyuga, Hinata era más débil que su hermana menor, incluso un integrante de la rama secundaria era mejor que ella, definitivamente familiar más inútil no le había podido tocar.

—Hmp.

**F**ue todo lo que el Uchiha "dijo" para después simplemente darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse del círculo de invocación, Neji frunció al ceño al ver tal muestra de despreció de parte del Uchiha hacía su prima, definitivamente tendría que enseñarle a respetar a la familia Hyuga, lo retaría a un duelo tan pronto como el horario escolar terminará, el cual por ser el día de "Invocación del familiar", sólo comprendía el tiempo que se tardará en obtener al Yōkai que actuaría como su compañero en el transcurso de las pruebas del último año escolar.

—¿Qué no piensas moverte? —Preguntó molesto el Uchiha sin detener su paso, y sin siquiera voltear a verla.—Estás estorbando.

**H**inata obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar, peor suerte no podría haberle tocado, servir al Uchiha como su familiar iba a ser un martirio, respiró profundamente intentando olvidar el comportamiento tan grosero que el pelinegro había tenido con ella.

—…Ino Yamaka es tu turno.— Mencionó Kakashi ignorando la mala actitud del Uchiha.

**I**no bufó ante el comportamiento de Sasuke. —Lo siento mucho por ti Hinata. —Dijo cuando la Hyuga estuvo a su lado, la ojiperla le respondió con una tímida sonrisa antes de alejarse del área de invocación, ella también sentía compasión por si misma.

**I**no suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para aceptar al familiar que le tocará, sería un alivio que le fuera asignada la cerebrito de su mejor amiga: Sakura. Pero la Yamanaka bien sabía que la Haruno estaba indispuesta a ser familiar de algún bobo estudiante de magia, la pelirrosa únicamente le era fiel a Tsunade-Sama - la actual directora del colegio-, y Sakura no planeaba servirle a un amo de menor fuerza o nivel que Tsunade, al menos ver la resistencia que presentaría la Nekomata de rosa pelaje para evitar ser familiar sería divertido de ver.

**I**no respiró profundamente, deseando mentalmente que no apareciera frente a ella el molesto Inugami de Kiba. —_Invocationem familiar_—Mencionó con voz firme, después de todo no quería que su hechizo saliera mal por estar nerviosa, o que el Yōkai invocado se pensará que podía manipularla.

**C**omo anteriormente lo hizo el diagrama brillo, y para el alivió de Ino su Yōkai no era un Inugami si no un Kitsune: Naruto Uzumaki, sonrió aliviada y él rubio de ojos azules hizo lo mismo, después de todos ellos dos eran buenos amigos, bueno a decir verdad sólo eran conocidos ya que no se trataban mucho, pero Ino estaba segura de que Naruto era una buena persona y que por lo tanto el año de convivencia no suponía una mala experiencia, ella le sonrió le extendió su mano a Naruto quien hizo lo mismo, y se dieron un apretón de manos, cerrando así el "contrato" de Mago y familiar.

…

**N**eji bufó fastidiado al ver como su turno para invocar no llegaba, seguramente Kakashi lo hacía a propósito, después de todo para nadie era desconocido que el Hatake veía como a un hijo a Sasuke Uchiha, y sumándole que él peligris no era para nada tonto, Neji podía deducir que seguramente lo dejaba al último para que él no fuera a buscar al arrogante mago para hacerle pagar el haber despreciado públicamente a su prima, el ojiperla bufó nuevamente cuando el nombre mencionado no fue el suyo.

...

—Mmm…—Kakashi revisó de nueva cuenta la lista murmurando un _"veamos quien es él siguiente"_ y Neji frunció el ceño, él único estudiante sin familiar que quedaba en el salón de invocaciones era él, así que sin esperar a que el Hatake dijera su nombre se puso de pie y lanzó el hechizo al diagrama:

—_Invocationem familiar._

**E**l diagrama se iluminó pero ningún Yōkai fue invocado. Tanto Kakashi como él fijaron su vista en la última Nekomata que quedaba sin "amo". Ino y Naruto sonrieron impacientes por observar el teatrito que montaría Sakura al negarse servir al prodigio Hyuga.

**N**eji frunció el ceño al notar que la chica pelirrosa sólo le quitaría más tiempo y que por lo tanto la venganza contra el Uchiha se pospondría. Kakashi sonrió bajo esa mascara que se negaba a quitarse aún así estuvieran en el mismo desierto y Sakura se puso de pie dándole a entender al Hyuga que no la obtendría como familiar sin antes tener un duelo.

. . .

Después de pasar toda la tarde conviviendo con sus "compañeros de equipo" para las actividades del último año como se les había sido ordenado -aunque a decir verdad, pocos habían acatado la indicación y se habían ido a hacer cosas más interesantes-, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura pasaban el tiempo en la habitación del Uchiha como usualmente lo hacían. Naruto suspiró al ver que sus dos mejores amigos estaban encerrados en su propio mundo, uno llenó de ira y de enojo.

—Las cosas no son tan malas. —Mencionó en un intento de disipar el mal humor de sus compañeros, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron las miradas asesinas de ambos.

**S**asuke suspiró, no valía la pena enojarse, tan sólo tendría que soportar la compañía de la más inútil de los Hyuga por un año y después podría deshacerse de ella. Sakura sin embargo seguía enojada, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer sin amo, había tenido que aceptar… o más bien no le había quedado opción ya que después del duelo con él Hyuga, ella había quedado agotada y terminó siendo levitada hasta el diagrama de invocación para después ser obligada a ser familiar de Neji.

—Creo que hubiera sido mejor el que aceptará ser la familiar de Ino cuando ella me lo ofreció. —Mencionó Sakura para después recostarse en el sillón del Uchiha.

**S**asuke la miró en una invitación muda para que le explicará lo sucedido, después de todo él no se había quedado a observar la "batalla" que la Haruno dio para evitar convertirse en familiar.

**N**aruto sonrió y carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos, haciendo usó de sus poderes adoptó la forma de Neji y después repitió el hechizo de servidumbre que había utilizado el Hyuga: —_Quam arreptam servitium._

**S**akura le lanzó un cojín a la cara, Naruto volvió a tomar su verdadero aspecto y rió.

—Hmp. Entonces no eres tan fuerte como presumes ser. —Se burló él pelinegro.

**E**lla frunció el ceño. —Hablando de idiotas que toman a los familiares como "sirvientes" —Habló poniéndose de pie y señalando al pelinegro. —¿Le has pedido perdón a Hinata?

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja, confundido por la pregunta.— ¿No sé supone que me conoces, Sakura?

—Eso significa "No" —Acotó Naruto como si aquello no fuera obvio.

**S**akura volvió a acomodarse en el sillón. —Pues tienes que disculparte.

**N**aruto asintió. —La has humillado Teme, ni siquiera cerraste el contrato.

—No es necesario, todo es una mentira. Alguien del nivel de ella nunca será mi familiar.

**É**l Uzumaki torció la boca. —Ya quiero ver que la desprecies cuando te salve de perder en las actividades que realizaremos. —Naruto sonrió. —Si a Ino le toca pelear en tu contra me encargaré de ponerte las cosas súper difíciles Teme, terminarás por implorarle ayuda a Hinata, ¡Dattebayo!

**S**asuke rodó los ojos, eso era imposible.

—Yo me uno a ti Naruto—Sonrió Sakura. —Aprenderás a no meterte con una Nekomata, Sasuke-kun.

—Ella sólo será un estorbó, pero aún así estoy seguro de que les ganaré a ambos.

**S**akura rodó los ojos. —Yo me voy. —Anunció para después acercarse a la ventana de la habitación del Uchiha siendo seguida por Naruto. —No olvides pedirle una disculpa a Hinata, arrogante y tonto Uchiha. —Dijo para después tomar su forma de gato.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño. —Sakura…_mutari_—murmuró lanzando el hechizo a la pelirrosa ocasionando que su pelaje cambiara a un color negro, ella lo miró molesta. —Siempre he creído que el rosa en un gato no es para nada discreto, eso te hace inútil en espionaje ¿cierto?—Dijo consiente de cuanto le molestaba a la Haruno el que menospreciaran sus poderes.

—Puedo cambiar de color por mi propia cuenta...Teme.

**N**aruto rió al escuchar el insulto que el siempre utilizaba salir de la boca de Sakura. —Yo también me voy, adiós Teme. —Se despidió para después transformarse en Fuego fatuo. —Iré a molestar a los magos de primer año, ya saben, hacerles creer que un espíritu les muestra el camino hacía un tesoro perdido o algo parecido. —Agregó divertido al ver como sus dos amigos lo miraban curiosos.

—Dobe.

—Infantil.

**É**l Uzumaki bufó.—Amargados.

…

**S**akura se adentro al cuarto que compartía con Hinata, quien ya estaba dormida a pesar de ser apenas las diez de la noche, ella era definitivamente una niña buena en todo el sentido de la palabra. La Haruno volvió a tomar su forma "Humana" y paso una mano por su cabello convirtiéndolo de nuevo en rosa.

—Pobre de ti Hinata, siempre tienes mala suerte y no te la mereces. —Sakura se preparó para dormir. —Ojalá hubiera un conjuro para pasarle esa mala suerte al odioso de tu primo. —Agregó antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesta a dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Hinata quien se había despertado al momento de escuchar a su compañera de cuarto llegar a la habitación habló: —Neji no es tan malo, Sakura-San.

La Haruno frunció el ceño. —Sakura. Hinata, dime sólo Sakura. Pensé que ya había quedado en claro el hecho de que no había necesidad de ser tan respetuosas entre nosotras, ¿Somos amigas no?

—Si, lo siento es sólo que… ya sabes, mi familia es muy tradicional y…

—Entiendo. —Sakura se giró en su cama para poder ver mejor a la pelinegra. —Pero no se te ocurra tratar a Sasuke con respeto, eso sólo le inflará más el ego y después de lo que te ha hecho hoy no se lo puedes permitir.

—Ojalá me hubiera tocado ser la familiar de Ino. —Hinata suspiró.

—Eso hubiera sido bueno, aunque no siempre podrás trabajar con alguien de tu agrado, será una buena experiencia.

—…—La ojiperla sólo deseaba que ese año pasará lo más rápido posible.

—Hinata, demuéstrale que no eres una inútil.

—...Sí.—Contestó, no muy segura de como podría lograrlo.

...

..

.

_Continuará..._

**Glosario: **

**Yōkai: **("apariciones", "espíritus", "demonios", o "monstruos") son una clase de criaturas en la cultura japonesa que van desde el malévolo oni al travieso Kitsune o la mujer pálida Yuki-onna. Unos poseen parte de animal y parte de rasgos humanos.

**Invocatiónem serviens: **Invocación del sirviente.

**Nekomata: **(literalmete gato bifurcado -de 2 colas-) es un gato de habilidades sobrenaturales perteneciente al folclore japonés.

**Invocationem familiar: **Invocación del familiar.

**Inugami: **literalmente "_perro-dios_".

**Kitsune: **significa zorro, animal que constituye un elemento de singular importancia en el folclore japonés, hasta el punto en que dicha palabra se utiliza tradicionalmente para nombrar a aquel espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro.

**Quam arreptam servitium: **"Te tomó a mi servicio".

**Mutari: **Cambio.

**Fuego fatuo: **Fenómeno de luminiscencia que puede observarse en la noche en lugares abiertos.

Bien, eso es todo. Espero te guste y que por el momento cumpla con lo que me has pedido y esperabas de mi parte(?). Si alguien más lee esto, espero sea de su agrado.

Los **reviews **son **gratis. ¿Me regalan uno?**

_Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas (:_

Adiós~


	2. Convivencia

**M**uchas gracias por sus comentarios, Favoritos y Follows. Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. De nuevo no sé como me quedo, me ha costado horrores escribirlo no había escrito la interacción de algunos personajes ewé.

Nos vemos abajo~

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Convivencia.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata abrió lentamente los ojos debido a que los rayos del sol no dejaban de impactar en su rostro y de esa manera el seguir durmiendo se convertía en algo sumamente difícil de lograr, la pelinegra se sentó en su cama para después lanzar un pequeño bostezo ocultándolo tras una de sus manos, giró su rostro hacía la pared en donde se localizaba el reloj con figura de "zorro" que Naruto les había regalado en el primer año de escuela y se sorprendió al ver que este marcaba las diez de la mañana, se sintió un poco extraña ya que todos los días sin falta alguna el profesor Gai se encargaba de despertar a todos los alumnos, alegando que no se podía desperdiciar la juventud con cosas tan poco eficientes como lo era el dormir hasta tarde, y para aquel profesor después de las 5:30 AM ya era demasiado tarde.

—Sakura…—Susurró el nombre de su compañera quien aún permanecía cómodamente dormida, claro, ya que ella no había sido tan tonta como para escoger la cama que era totalmente atacada por los rayos del sol en las mañanas. —Sakura despierta, nos hemos quedado dormidas. —Volvió a decir, esta vez aumentando el tono de su voz.

**H**inata escuchó divertida como su compañera _Yōkai_ se quejaba con palabras incomprensibles antes de por fin resignarse a despertar. —Buenos días, Hinata. —Saludo la ojijade sonando adormilada.

—¡S-Sakura!…—El tono de sorpresa en la voz de la Hyuga fue suficiente para que el sueño desapareciera en Sakura, quien rápidamente giró su rostro para poder saber que había sorprendido a Hinata, y esa duda fue respondida en el mismo instante en que giró la cabeza, ya que ella no vio ningún mechón de color rosa obstruir parcialmente su vista, no, lo que ella vio fueron mechones tan oscuros como el cabello del mago responsable de esa situación.—¿Por qué cambió de color?

—Cortesía del mal educado Uchiha—Sakura frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que pasaba las manos por su cabello y como lo había hecho la noche anterior, este volvió a ser de color rosa, se extraño un poco por aquello, pero lo dejo pasar, probablemente no había hecho bien el pequeño _"truquito de magia"_ la noche anterior debido a que estaba cansada. Se deshizo de las cobijas y comenzó a buscar la ropa que utilizaría ese día.—Tienes que cobrar venganza en mi nombre Hinata.—Sonrió divertida, la pelinegra era totalmente incapaz de tal cosa.

—Claro.—Contestó sarcástica, a ella no se le daba para nada bien el vengarse, ella siempre había preferido el perdonar y olvidar.

—Hinata, ¿Sabes por qué hoy no hemos despertado con la desagradable voz de Gai-sensei?—Preguntó la Haruno a una muy sonrojada pelinegra, ya que la pelirrosa había comenzado a desnudarse sin ningún rastro de pena, y aunque Hinata llevará dos años tratando de acostumbrarse a que, aparentemente todas las chicas menos ella, estuvieran totalmente cómodas con dejar su cuerpo desnudo en presencia de otras chicas simplemente no podía convencerse de que aquello era totalmente normal. —Eres tan inocente. —Soltó Sakura con un tono divertido.

—Claro que no. —Negó lo obvio, y se puso de pie, totalmente dispuesta a demostrarle a su compañera que ella era perfectamente capaz de cambiarse de ropa ante su presencia, que era capaz de hacer lo que cualquier otra chica hacía. —Y no lo sé, pero me parece extraño.

—Sí que lo es, durante los dos años que llevamos aquí no hemos podido descansar de sus molestos gritos a las cinco de la mañana—Mencionó antes de ponerse aquel lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y sonrió levemente al ver como Hinata tan sólo se había quitado la parte inferior de su pijama y parecía idear la manera de cambiarse sin que ella pudiera verla. —Aunque tampoco es como si esto me molestará, sería muy lindo el poder despertar tarde los fines de semana.

—Si…—Respondió Hinata sentándose de nueva cuenta en la cama con el ceño fruncido, no podía cambiarse si alguien más estaba en la habitación.

Sakura sonrió. —Inocente, no vayas a permitir que Sasuke descubra que eres una chica tímida Hinata, eso sólo te complicará más las cosas, aunque supongo que él ya ha de saberlo.

—Lo sé. —Respondió para después observar como su compañera desaparecía tras la puerta del baño, y después de unos segundos comenzó a cambiarse.

…

—Qué lindo cuerpo tienes, preciosa. — Hinata soltó un grito al mismo tiempo que bajaba desesperadamente su blusa, Sakura salió apresuradamente del baño dispuesta a golpear al intruso que al parecer había entrado por la ventana ya que hacía esa dirección estaba mirando la pelinegra. —Y tú no te quedas atrás lindura.

**S**akura rodó los ojos. —Casi matas a la pobre Hinata de un susto, Ino-cerda.

**L**a Yamaka soltó una carcajada. —Ha sido divertido. Siento haberte asustado Hinata, sólo venía a asegurarme de que nada raro les había pasado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la pelinegra preocupada, después de todo esa oración sólo confirmaban sus sospechas de que algo raro ocurría.

**I**no abrió la boca dispuesta a soltar toda la información, pero prefirió callar. — Eres una Hyuga, ¿Verdad? —Sakura arqueó una ceja, era obvio que Hinata era una Hyuga. —Intenta verlo por ti misma Hinata, después de todo, la clarividencia es una especialidad de tu Clan.

—Yo no creo que pueda…

—Vamos Hinata, todos te toman por una decepción ya que casi nunca utilizas tus poderes, ¿No crees que es momento de demostrar que eres digna de portar el apellido Hyuga? —Preguntó Ino frunciendo levemente el ceño.

**H**inata cerró los ojos, y haciendo uso de sus poderes -aquellos a los que ella misma se había acostumbrado a no utilizar- intentó percibir algo que le diera la respuesta a lo que sucedía en la escuela. Frunció el ceño. —En la escuela solamente estamos los de tercer año.

**I**no sonrió. — ¿Algo más? —Preguntó la Maga alentando a su pelinegra amiga a resolver todo ese misterio cómo minutos atrás lo había hecho Neji.

**H**inata abrió los ojos y miró confundida a Ino.—…Nosotros somos los que no estamos en la escuela —Respondió dudosa, eso le parecía un poco imposible pero…

—¡Exacto!

—¿Cómo que no estamos en la escuela? —Preguntó Sakura totalmente confundida.

—Pues exactamente eso, Frente. Las actividades que se supone comenzaban el Lunes, han dado inició hoy. Los maestros nos han… enviado a otro territorio de la escuela para poder entrenar y prepararnos para las competencias.

—Creo que era algo obvio el que no nos dejarían destruir el plantel escolar—Hablo el Uzumaki apareciendo en la ventana por la cual, minutos antes Ino había entrado.—Ino tenemos que irnos ya, los demás Magos ya han empezado a entrenar con sus familiares, no podemos quedarnos atrás, planeó pateárles el trasero a todos los otros presuntuosos, ¡Dattebayo!—Sonrió él Kitsune.—Suerte en su entrenamiento chicas.—Mencionó antes de sujetar la mano de la Yamanaka para poder encaminarse juntos a la puerta de la habitación.

—Bueno, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo Hinata. No dejes que el gruñón de Sasuke te intimide— Sonrió.—Ten, un pequeño regalo de mi parte.—Dijo Sakura entregándole un collar a Hinata.—Adiós.

**L**a Hyuga observo el colgante y trató de recordar el significado de la runa que lo adornaba pero nada llegó a su mente, definitivamente necesitaba actualizar sus conocimientos.

...-

—Para ser alguien que posee el poder de la clarividencia te tardase demasiado en averiguar en que lugar me encontraba—Comentó el Uchiha alejándose del árbol en el cual había estado recargándose.

**H**inata respiró profundo antes de comenzar a acercarse al Mago.—Sasuke-...—Ella dudo en agregar algún honorífico de respeto como usualmente lo haría, ya que alguien que la trataba de tal forma tan poco educada no merecía su respeto ¿Cierto?.—Vamos a estar conviviendo durante todo este años, y si planeamos aprobar creo que será mejor que nos tratemos bien.

**S**asuke no dijo nada, y a Hinata comenzó a fastidiarle ese incomodo silencio.

—Hmp...—Sasuke tenía que admitir que si quería que ese molesto año pasará sin inconvenientes tendría que evitar llevarse mal con la _Yōkai.—_Bien. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.—Comentó mientras desenfundaba una espada que Hinata nunca antes le había visto portar.—Vemos de que eres capaz, Hyuga.

Y sin más el mago comenzó a correr en su dirección con obvias intenciones de herirla con la espada. Hinata tardó en reaccionar y sólo cuando la espada de Sasuke estuvo a centímetros de su rostro, ella fue capaz de reaccionar, se sorprendió de que el pelinegro no hubiera mostrado alguna intención de parar ¡Le pudo haber hecho mucho daño!, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir criticando la actitud del Uchiha ya que de nuevo él volvió a blandir su espada en contra de ella.

—¡Puedes lastimarme!—Gritó al sentir que cada vez se le hacía más difícil el esquivar los ataques.

—Esas es la idea.—Respondió, atacando de nuevo.

Hinata se alertó ante tal declaración—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?—Preguntó esquivando de nuevo otro de los ataques del azabache.

—¿Por qué no utilizas algo de tu magia?—Preguntó Sasuke ignorando la pregunta de la ojiperla., si bien se había sorprendido gratamente al averiguar que era buena esquivando, una batalla no podía ganarse sin siquiera dar un contra-ataque al adversario.

**H**inata como momentos antes lo había hecho el Uchiha prefirió no contestar la pregunta y aprovecho el breve descanso que se le había otorgado para poder tomar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían, realmente estaba fuera de forma.

—Puedes utilizar magia, ¿No?—Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, sólo le faltaría que su de por si muy débil _Yōkai _no fuera siquiera capaz de realizar un básico conjuro de magia.

—_Curabitur—_Mencionó Hinata sin apartar su vista de la mano del Uchiha que sostenía la espada.

Y en menos de un segundo la espada cayó al suelo.

—Tsk...—Se quejó el pelinegro y apartó su mano del campo de visión de Hinata.—Bien al menos no eres una completa inútil— Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—_Curabitur—_Volvió a mencionar la _Yōkai_ esta vez dirigiendo su ataque hacía el abdomen del mago, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y así misma.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño indispuesto a dejar salir alguna señal de dolor y Hinata no pudo evitar disculparse, después de todo ella no comprendía porque lo había vuelto a atacar.

...-

—¿Por qué estas utilizando vestido?—Preguntó Neji acercándose a la pelirrosa.

—Porque me gusta usar vestidos—Contestó ella sin voltear a verlo.

**N**eji suspiro y después espero a que ella se pusiera de pie para poder empezar el entrenamiento...pero eso no sucedió.— Sabes que tenemos que entrenar, ¿Verdad?

**E**lla lo ignoró. Neji suspiro y después de observarla por cinco segundos, decidió sentarse a un lado suyo, después de todo aún tenían un día más para entrenar, y además no eran el peor de los equipos por lo que no tenían porque preocuparse demasiado, no al menos en los primeros días de las competencias. Sakura volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello al percibir como este de nuevo volvía ponerse oscuro, frunció el ceño ¿Cómo es qué no podía deshacerse de aquel ridículo y sencillo hechizo que le había puesto el Uchiha?

**N**eji arqueó una ceja la percatarse que la ojijade llevaba más de veinte segundos en la misma posición: las manos fijas en su cabello, se giró para mirarla mejor, pero ella siguió con la vista hacía enfrente, ignorando completamente el hecho de que él la estaba observando fijamente.—¿Qué estas haciendo?

**S**akura bufó y bajo sus brazos, Neji la miró confundido. —Si quieres que finja ser tu familiar durante las pruebas, arreglálo—Dijo, señalando con su dedo índice su aún rosada cabellera.

—Así que no te gusta el rosa.—Contestó el castaño. Sakura frunció el ceño, a ella le encantaba su cabello tal cual era: rosa.

—Sabía que eras un tonto.—Mencionó ella con el ceño fruncido.—¿Él genio de los Hyuga es incapaz de ver que tiene un hechizo?

**N**eji sonrió de lado.—¿La más _fuerte _ de los _Yōkai _es incapaz de deshacer un hechizo de tan bajo nivel?

**S**akura torció la boca y su cabello terminó por volverse negro.—¿Lo vas a hacer?_  
_

—Te queda bien.—Mencionó tomando entre sus dedos unos cuantos mechones del ahora oscuro cabello de la chica. Sakura no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran con la amenaza de empezar a llorar, claro que no era por el hecho de que Neji hubiera tocado su cabello, claro que no, las ganas de llorar se debían a que había pasado más de tres horas intentando arreglar el estado de su cabello y simplemente no lo conseguía, y ahora que le había pedido ayuda al genio Hyuga, él no lo arreglaba, y la simple posibilidad de no recuperar el color natural de su cabello le aterraba, ella lo amaba en su estado natural: rosa; y no podía imaginarse andar por la vida como pelinegra.—Lo siento.—Agrego el castaño al ver la reacción de la chica. Apuntó su varita al cabello de la chica.—_Mutari...—_Pronunció, transformando el color del cabello de la chica como anteriormente era._  
_

**S**akura sonrió, y Neji secó con sus pulgares las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse de los ojos de la Haruno, y no pudo evitar pensar que Sakura se veía linda si no estaba a la defensiva.

—Gracias.

.

.

.

**Glosario:**

**Curabitur: **Presión.

Y creo que fue la única palabra nueva x)

**Sunny237: **Si, tienes razón. De hecho, pensaba en ese anime mientras escribía el primer capítulo.

**241L0RM3RCUR1: **Me alegra que te haya gustado (: y perdón por tardar tanto en traer este capítulo, se que te dije que el viernes lo subía pero no pude x). Sirve de que te felicito por quedar en la Politécnica ¡Felicidades!

Gracias a las demas chias por sus comentarios :)

**¿Me regalan reviews?**

_Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas (:_

_Adiós~_


End file.
